


Drop Dead Clothing, Inc.

by Miss_Nightmare



Category: Blessthefall, Bring Me The Horizon, Panic At The Disco, Paramore, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oli Sykes is the owner of Drop Dead Clothing, and everyday life is seeming bleak. That is, until a new model is hired, and Oli's life changes in more than one way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\--------------------------------  
Looking for model  
Must be at least 18 yrs of age, male, and have black hair.  
Must be open to working long hours.  
Call 1-555-555-5555  
\--------------------------------

"It looks good, Grace," I commented, reading over the job description she had typed up on her laptop. She smiled a toothless grin and pulled her Drop Dead jacket closer to her thin body.

"Thanks, Oli. I plan on putting it on Craigslist first and seeing what we get." 

"Yea. Craigslist works well. That was proven when I stumbled upon a very lovely lady who just so happens to be sitting right in front of me," I smiled, causing her cheeks to turn a bright pink color.

"We still on for lunch at Marina's?" I asked, handing her MacBook Pro back to her. She took it and carefully set it it on her desk before answering.

"Yea. One thirty, right?" 

"You know me all too well," I laughed, pulling out my iPhone to check my email. Sure enough, there were three new ones.

She pushed her long blonde hair behind her ears and resumed typing on her computer. I walked to my office in the back of the through-the-roof, expensive-as-hell-to-rent, room and shut the door. After placing myself in my maroon leather swivel chair, conveniently already in front of my desk, I turned on my computer and logged into my email. The first message was from Beau Bokan, head of sales for Drop Dead, Inc. It was a report on our sales from the past month. Overall, it looked good - better than April, that was for sure. At the end of the email he expressed the thought that the extra advertising we had paid for was well worth the money and we should do it again in July.

The second one was a newsletter from some advertising company I had never heard of . I skipped reading it, and proceeded to open the last message. It was from my mother. I rolled my eyes when I saw the subject line: "I know you told me not to contact you through this email address, but I had to get your attention somehow". I opened up the message and read:

****

Oli,

I realized earlier today that you still hadn't told me what your favorite meal was. Since you are coming over soon,  
your father and I really want to make your visit special. We have missed you very much.  
Your father told me to ask you whether it not you have a girlfriend yet. He also wants to know if you ever found out if your secretary had a boyfriend. (I told him you don't consider her your secretary but he kept insisting that I call her that)  
Thorns is doing great now that she has been fixed. She isn't howling anymore, and your father and I have been able to get some sleep. She still misses you, I can tell. She is still scrawny looking.  
Get back to me soon!  
Love,  
Mummy

PS. We do feed Thorns a lot, she is just stressed.  
PPS. I vacuumed your room yesterday and changed your sheets.

****

I couldn't help but crack a smile after reading her email to me. I typed up an appropriate response that included my favorite meal (vegan pizza), my response to my father's nosey questions (no I do not have a girlfriend, yes she has a boyfriend and his name is Jack), and my response to Thorns' treatment (I hope she is okay, I miss her too). After finishing it, I grabbed some graphing paper and started sketching an idea for a new shirt design I had thought of the previous night.


	2. Chapter 2

On Thursday morning I walked into the office completely bundled up. It was the first day of winter and it had dropped a solid 15 degrees from the previous day. I took off my jacket and walked up to Grace's desk.

"Anything new?" I asked, putting my arms on the granite desk in front of her. She had her hair up in a sophisticated ponytail today, and she was wearing a white Drop Dead sweater with zombie cats printed all over it. She wrote something down on a piece of notebook paper and then answered.

"Yes, actually! We already got a response to the ad we put up! He called this morning and said he could come over today for an interview. He will be here around twelve," she stated. She then took a sip of something out of a Starbucks cup. I walked to the break room to get some coffee and shouted a question to Grace while pouring cream into my off white mug.

"What's his name?"

"He said it was Kellin. Kellin Quinn I think. He sounded very feminine when he was talking. I thought he was a woman at first until he mentioned he wanted the job."

"Well I guess that is a good thing," I commented walking back into the front room with my coffee in hand.

"Why?" She quizzed, turning towards me in her chair.

"Models are supposed to be feminine, remember?" I answered, walking towards my office to finish some work before I needed to interview "Kellin".

At exactly twelve o'oclock, Grace knocked on my office door and told me Kellin was there to be interviewed. I told her to show him in. Two minutes later, he walked in my office and stood in front of my desk with his hands behind his back. The first thing I noticed about him were his legs. They weren't stick thin like every other model that walked into this place; they were curvy like a girl's legs. I had to pry my eyes away from them to speak.

"Hello, Mr. Quinn. Sit down, please," I said, gesturing towards the leather chair in front of my desk. He smiled and sat down in front of me. He pushed his long black hair behind his ear before speaking.

"I'm Kellin Quinn, I'm 21 years old, and available to work whenever you want," he said in a voice that made me understand why Grace had mistaken him for a girl.

"Well, I guess you need to stand up again. I need to see if you fit the bill for the type of clothing I sell," I laughed - trying to lighten the tension in the room.

"Sorry about the clothing choice. I - uh - don't have a lot of money," he apologized, standing up. He was wearing black skinny jeans that clung tightly to his hips and had rips at the knees with a fitted black long sleeve shirt. I stood up with him and walked around my desk to get a better look at him. He was about four inches shorter than me. His hair went a little past his shoulders and was raven black. His shape was definitely more curvy than any model we had ever used, but I had my doubts about sending him away just because he actually ate. My eyes eventually made their way to his face. He had the prettiest eyes I had ever seen on a male before in my life. His lips were a light pink color, and plump enough to make you think he was actually a girl. All of his features were soft; he was so easy to look at.

"I'll get some clothes for you to try on," I said, before making my way out of my office to the storage room. When I entered it, I shut the door and went straight to the jeans. Digging through some until I came across a pair of acid wash skinny jeans and I put them on my shoulder. I then went to the cardboard box full of shirts and picked out one of the "DEAD" jerseys and threw it on top of the jeans before walking out of the room.

When I came back into the room Kellin was looking in the full length mirror beside my desk and fixing his hair. I startled him when I came into the room and he jumped.

"Sorry for scaring you, Kellin." His cheeks were red due to embarrassment, but he smiled anyways.

"No, I was just, yeah."

"Here are some clothes to try on, I just grabbed these at random," I said, handing him the skinny jeans and jersey. He smiled and looked at me confused.

"Oh, I will leave," I said once I realized why he hasn't started to change yet. A minute after I had walked away he opened my office door dressed in the jeans and shirt. The jeans were a size too small for him, but god damn it they looked good. The jersey hung loosely on his small frame, almost too loosely. He had the oddest shape for a male, but I felt like he was the perfect choice for the job. No one else in my business would've chosen him due to the fact he was curvier than a model should be, but it was my business, so it was my decision.

"What do you think?" He quizzed me, turning around slowly in circles in front of me. He was biting his bottom lip, a habit I assumed was formed due to being nervous.

"I think you have the job."


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you insane, Oli?" Beau shouted at me. We were at a small coffee shop that one of my friend's owned, which Beau and I went to discuss the business.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked calmly, taking a sip of my coffee, which was a tad too warm currently but I drank it anyways. Beau leaned forward on his elbows on the circular cherry wood table between us and replied.

"He is about twenty five pounds heavier than a model should be! He isn't even remotely attractive, Oli! We are trying to sell these clothes, you know. And you being the owner of this company, I thought you would know better than to hire him!" I wiped my mouth on the green cloth napkin provided by the restaurant and sat in back on my lap.

"With me being the owner, I am allowed to make whatever decisions I find suitable for the company, I think he will make a fine model to sell our clothing. I don't see why his weight matters this much."

"Because we are in the fashion business, bigger people don't work well in this business. I just don't understand why you are being completely naive about this whole situation. You aren't that big of a fool, are you?"

"Watch your mouth, Beau!" I growled. I liked Beau a lot, but sometimes he went a little too far. He knew what he was doing. Most of the time, but this time he was wrong. He leaned back in his chair and sighed. 

"Look, I'm sorry. I just want to make this work. Drop Dead has been growing bigger and bigger since day one, and I don't want that to stop here because of a silly mistake. I see this company going places. I've worked with a lot of clothing companies and you would be surprised at much the models affect the sales."

"If we notice a drop in sales, we'll kick him off. I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize this business, you know that. I just have a feeling about him, Beau."

"A feeling about him or a feeling for him?" Beau laughed, almost spitting his bite of doughnut onto me. I rolled my eyes and took a other sip of my now cool coffee. He really did bug me sometimes, but he was funny as hell.

\-----

A week after I hired Kellin to model for Drop Dead, I asked Grace to call him in for a photoshoot. The photoshoots took place in a back room in the building we were in. It was used solely for that purpose, so all that was in it was a green screen, lights, and cameras. Neither I or Grace had any experience with photography when I started Drop Dead, but we did what we could. I stayed up many a night, reading up on how to take professional photos. Grace read up on the lighting, and I focused on the actual camera part of it. It took a while, but I felt like we had it down. I was surprised Beau hadn't insisted that we hire a professional photographer, but then again, our photos did look pretty damn good.

I was in the photo room setting up the tripods when Kellin entered the room followed by Grace. Her heels clicked loudly with the floor, breaking the silence in the room.

"What clothes will I be modeling today?" Kellin asked, setting his denim jacket on the floor next to the door. This time he was wearing black skinny jeans with a Motley Crüe shirt and a tan fedora. He shoved his hands into his front pockets, awaiting my answer.

"They're right here," I said, bending over to pick up the stack of clothes I had brought into the room for him. I handed them to him and resumed adjusting the settings on the camera.

"You can change in here," Grace told Kellin, gesturing towards the small closet in the back of the room. "Got it, Oil?" Grace asked me, walking over to one of the lamps to adjust the lighting.

"Yup, just a few more buttons to click and we will be ready to go."

I had given Kellin boxers, two pairs of jeans, and three shirts. None of which were on the website yet, they were to be released in the Spring. He walked out in black skinny jeans that had patches on the back pockets and a white shirt with the signature zombie kitty on it. I could see the waistband of the boxers which read "Drop Dead" because the skinny jeans were so low and tight on him.

"I like this a lot!" Kellin exclaimed, examining himself in the mirror across the room. "I didn't know you sold boxers too!"

"I'm surprised we don't sell panties," Grace laughed.

I walked over to Kellin and moved him to the center of the room. Grace turned on the appropriate lights and turned off the ones that weren't needed.

"Here, angle your body this way," I said, moving his torso to where it was in front of one of the cameras. My hands fell lower onto his hips, and I let them stay there for a moment - justifying it by turning him a little more towards the camera. I removed my hands after positioning him and walked away from him.

"What kind of expressions should I make?" he asked, cluelessly. He clearly had never modeled before in his life, otherwise, he wouldn't have asked that kind of a question. Most models just go with the flow.

"Do what feels natural for this setting," I replied, encouraging him to become better as a model.

"Okay."

He gave the camera bedroom eyes. His lips slightly parted in some pictures and in others completely closed.

We were done with the shoot in about an hour. After which I told Kellin the clothes were his. He smiled and thanked me. After that, I said we were done with him that day but to come in the next day for another photoshoot. I never used to look forward to photoshoots.


	4. Chapter 4

I was sitting at my desk staring at my laptop when there was a knock on my door. I had been half awake all morning due to not being able to sleep the night previous. I had no idea why; I had never had trouble sleeping before. Usually I was so worn out by the end of the day I couldn't even keep my eyes open once I laid on my bed. But the night before, I had stared at the ceiling until around 3 AM. Which means I had a total of four hours of sleep, which explained my inability to concentrate on anything.

"Come in," I said, sleepily. Grace popped her head in through the door and smiled a wild grin. I pondered briefly whether to compliment her hair or not, which was put up into a messy bun, but I was too exhausted.

"Hey, Oli," she commented, walking into my office and standing in front of my desk. She was wearing a black dress with a blazer that went down to the top of her hips. "I kind of forgot to take the ad down after we hired Kellin, and we got another response. And he is here right now to see you." She was biting her bottom lip in an attempt to look sexy enough for me to not get mad. Lucky for her, I didn't have near the amount of strength to even raise my voice.

"Okay, that's fine. Send him in." Her face glowed after I told her that, and she practically skipped out of my office. As she did, I heard her heels clash with the wood flooring loudly.

What I saw walk through my door a minute later shocked me so much, I choked on air when I saw him. A tall, red headed man wearing a stained white shirt and destroyed boot cut jeans sat down in the leather chair in front of my desk and cleared his throat. His hair was long, longer than Kellin's, and extremely greasy. His teeth were stained much like his shirt. The only positive thing about his appearance was his eyes. They were a bright blue color, which I had never seen before on a guy.

"My name's Jesse. I'm here to apply for the modeling job you had posted on Craigslist," he said. I could tell by the way be talked that he was cocky. He thought he was getting the job. Why in the world he thought that, I didn't know - it even stated in the job listing that you had to have natural black hair.

"Well, I am sorry to say that we have already filled that position. It was a mistake on my part for not taking the job listing down immediately." I informed him, sitting up in my chair.

"Wow. Just - wow. I finally find the job I was born to have and I find out that it is already taken!"

"You were born to be a Drop Dead model?" I asked, trying my best not to laugh.

"No!" He shouted, "I was born to be a model. Do you really believe whoever you hired is a better model than me?" He then stood up and put his left hand on his hip and pointed to ceiling with his right index finger. "There is no possible way anyone could be better looking than this," he said before shaking his hips wildly. This Jesse guy was insane.

"I, uh -" I said before then heard Grace laughing outside the door, and shortly after I did - she entered. Her face was covered in tears from laughing so hard, and her hair was now much messier than before.

"Did he fall for it?" Grace laughed, looking at Jesse. Jesse nodded before bursting into a fit of laughter worse than Grace's.

"What is this?" I said, standing up. I put my hands on my desk and leaned forward.

"Oli, my friend," Jessie laughed, "you - have been punked." Then, the phone rang. I rolled my eyes at Grace before picking it up.

"This is Oli," I said into the phone, while simultaneously giving the bird to Grace, causing her to laugh even harder. She was pretty when she was laughing, unlike Jesse - whom looked like an ugly caveman no matter what he was doing. Although, he probably looked better when he was cleaned up.

"Hey, man - I mean - Oli. It's Kellin. I'm uh, outside the office building and I can't get in! The doors are locked." I had recognized who it was from the first word. His voice never ceased to amaze me with how feminine sounding it was. And I felt terrible about how it made me feel when I heard it.

"Shit, I'm sorry Kellin. I will head down there to let you in." I walked past Grace and Jesse into the main office and then made my way to the front door and I unlocked and opened it.

Kellin was wearing three layers - a black shirt, hoodie, and a denim jacket. For bottoms, he was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans that looked new. He smiled a crooked smile when he saw me and walked in.

"Thanks."

"No problem - I'm really sorry about that. I won't let it happen again."

"Oh, it's fine - I wasn't out there long. So uh - do I go back there now?" It took me a second to realize that he meant should he go into the photo room.

"Yes. I will go back there too."

"Are the clothes already in there?" he asked, putting his hands in his back pockets while walking in front of me. While staring at his hands, I tripped over myself while walking behind him, but I was quiet enough to where he didn't realize I did.

"Yea - yea. I wanted to get a lot done today, so don't be surprised when you see the huge pile of clothes."

"Ooh!" Kellin cooed, running over to the neatly folded stack of Drop Dead clothing in the corner of the room. I smiled while watching him go through the clothes. "I'll be right back." I nodded and began setting up the lighting and cameras.

**************

"Oli, can you come here?" Kellin shouted from the bathroom. We were on the last outfit I had brought in for him to try on, which was a pair of skinny jeans with a vintage Drop Dead shirt - nothing unusual.

"Yes, Kellin?" The door then swung open and I saw Kellin with the shirt on, with the skinny jeans almost all the way on, but not quite.

"I can't get the damn things on!" Kellin whined. The Drop Dead boxers were clearly visible at the moment, and I couldn't take my eyes off of them. "Can you help?"

"Yea, sure." I hooked my fingers into the belt loops on his sides and easily pulled them up. Then, automatically - my hands went to zip and button the jeans. He pushed his hair behind his ears and looked up into my eyes. And for a moment - I was lost in his green eyes. I couldn't remember how to breathe, let alone speak. But once I did return to reality, I immediately backed away from him.

"Well, trust me when I say I couldn't get them on."

"Oh, I believe you. They look good on you," I commented, prompting him to spin around - which he did. His soft, feminine curves were made even more noticeable with them on, which made him look incredible. But I shook the thoughts from my head and ushered him out of the bathroom.

"I'm going to try some different poses this time," Kellin said, walking to the middle of the room. I nodded and went to my usual place, in front of the camera. Kellin got down on his knees and looked up into the camera. Meanwhile, I felt like my knees were going to give out under me. He smiled really big in the first photo, and in the next he stuck his tongue out. I was starting to shake a bit at that point; he made me so weak.

"Is that it?" Kellin asked after a while of modeling the clothes, getting up off of the floor and brushing himself off.

"Yeah," I replied quietly. Kellin then walked into the bathroom to change into his original clothes.

"Hey Oli?" Kellin asked, exiting the bathroom. He ran his hands through his long hair while awaiting my response.

"Uh huh?" I replied, while turning off the cameras and lights.

"I don't know about you - but I'm starving. You wanna get some dinner? There is this really cool restaurant in downtown LA that we could get into fast. I'm friends with the owner's son. It's really good food - I promise."

"Sounds great, Kellin. Let me grab my keys."


	5. Chapter 5

We walked out of the building together and headed for our respective cars to drive to the restaurant.

"Where is this place?" I asked Kellin, unlocking my car. Although Kellin wasn't paying attention to what I was saying. He was staring at my car.

"That's your car?" he asked in disbelief. "You have a fucking Lamborghini?" I smirked at him and looked back at my car. It was a black 2012 model, that had actually been a gift to me from my parents. They had given it to me because they were so proud of me starting my own business. They had started their own business when I was eight; a successful hotel chain. They ran it for ten years and then sold the business for several million dollars. They never told me exactly how much money they had made from it - but I was sure it was a hell of a lot of money.

"Yeah, my parents got it for me around a year or two ago. Something like that." Kellin still wasn't listening. He was staring wide-eyed at the car. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the driver's side door and opened it. "Well, are we going to go eat or are you going to stare at my ride all night?" I joked. He turned completely red and looked at me.

"Oh, wow - I'm sorry. I have just never seen one up close before! Sorry," he said, shuffling in place. I couldn't help but start to think about how I would love to show him the inside of the car. About how I could have him moaning my name in minutes in the backseat. But I shook the thoughts of fucking my employee out of my head to come back to reality. "You can follow me, okay?"

"Yeah. I - yeah," I agreed, before getting into my car.

I changed radio stations until I found something acceptable to listen to - Lady Gaga - Monster. I drummed my fingers to the beat of the song as I followed Kellin through the dark streets of Los Angeles. Dim street lights illuminated my view of the city, causing everything to have an orange glow. Even though I should have been calm, I wasn't. I was shaking. I was afraid I was going to screw something up. I didn't know what - I was just afraid. I wanted to be more than Kellin's boss. And as far as I knew - you weren't supposed to do that. It wasn't illegal, but I felt like I was doing something wrong just by going out to dinner with him. Then again, he had asked me. I didn't even try to get him to ask - he just did.

After about fifteen minutes of thinking about every possible scenario of what could've happened that night (each one worse than the other), Kellin finally parked. I parked behind his car (which I noticed was a '07 or '08 Camry, not that I cared what kind of car Kellin drove whatsoever) and got out. I buttoned my jacket when I stepped out of my car because of the chill that hit me. I walked up to the front door of the restaurant and opened the door for Kellin.

"Thanks," Kellin smiled back at me after he walked in. His smile was going to be the death of me, I just knew it. "Justin!" Kellin yelled over the noise in the restaurant to whom I assumed was the friend he was referred to that owned the place. A young guy, probably twenty or so, with short, dirty blonde hair walked over to us with a huge smile on his face.

"Kellin! Why didn't you tell me you were showing up? I would've reserved a table for you and your," he paused for a moment before continuing, "friend." Kellin laughed.

"This is my boss, Justin." Justin turned a bright shade of red, which made him look very funny since he was normally very pale.

"There is a table over here that they could sit at, Justin," a short girl with bright red hair whispered into Justin's ear.

"Right this way!" Justin said, smiling with his teeth. I could tell he was still embarrassed, though. He sat us down at a booth and asked us for our drink orders.

"I'll have water," I said, picking up the menu.

"I'll have my usual," Kellin smirked. After Justin left, Kellin and I made eye contact. The dim yellow light in the restaurant made Kellin look even prettier for some reason. "So how old are you, Oli? If you don't mind me asking."

"I'm twenty-eight." He looked shocked.

"No way! I thought you were a lot younger!"

"You're just saying that," I mumbled, turning a page in the menu. I was thinking about ordering some sort of pasta dish, but I wasn't sure yet.

"No, really. I thought you were, like, closer to my age."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you," I laughed, looking away from my menu to look at him.

"Here you go," the girl with the bright red hair said to us, handing Kellin his drink first, which looked like wine to me, and then she handed me mine.

"What, Justin didn't want to be our waiter tonight?" Kellin smirked. The waitress laughed.

"He is the owner of the restaurant, not a waiter," she smiled. "I'm Hayley by the way. I will be your waitress tonight. Do you two know what you want to order or do you need a second?"

"I'm ready," Kellin said quickly," are you, Oli?"

"I, I don't know what I want."

"I'll order for you, I'll have penne all'arrabbiata and he'll have, hmm. Orecchiette with ricotta."

"What am I having?" I asked Kellin as Hayley walked away with our orders.

"You'll like it, I promise. Takes too long to explain." He then took a long drink.

"What are you drinking?" I asked, staring at him while he swallowed the red liquid.

"Montepulciano d'Abruzzo; a red wine from the rugged hills of central Italy. It's inexpensive and it tastes amazing. You should try it. Want a sip?" He held his glass over the table to where I could grab it. I did, and I took a drink. It had a tart cherry flavor and a faint floral aroma. I smiled after taking my first drink and then took another. "You like it, huh?" he smirked as I handed it back to him.

"Yea, I think I'm going to order some too."

*******

"I'll take care of it," I said to Kellin, passing my credit card to Hayley.

"You didn't have to do that."

"It was the least I could do. You helped me discover my new favorite restaurant."

"Well, if you insist. You really seemed to like the wine." Kellin then got up out of the booth and brushed himself off. My gaze immediately went to his thighs, which were looking extremely curvy in the tight skinny jeans he had worn that day. All I wanted to do at that moment was run my hands all over them. I wanted him. "Oli?" Kellin said, snapping me out of my fantasy.

"Yes. The wine was really good."

"You okay to drive?" He asked. I was about to answer, but then Hayley walked up to me and handed me my credit card.

"Thank you and have a wonderful evening," she smiled.

"You too." I then walked out of the restaurant. Kellin was standing right outside the door waiting on me.

"Thanks for dinner, Oli." He looked down and started messing with his hands. It was the perfect opportunity to kiss him. I thought he wanted me to kiss him. The moonlight hit him just right, the wind was blowing his hair back slightly , and his lips were just begging for mine to attach to them. But I didn't.

 

"No problem, Kellin. See you tomorrow."

"Can we do this again?" Kellin called after me, just as I was about to get into my car. "Like, maybe Friday night?"

"I'll see if my schedule allows and get back to you. Night, Kellin."

"Night, Oli."

I felt terrible the whole drive home. I should've just said yes. I knew damn well I didn't have anything preventing me from going out on Friday night. And so the previous night repeated itself, and I didn't close my eyes for good until three AM.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the next day feeling worse than ever. I had a terrible headache, and I was so tired I almost didn't get up. But I knew I needed to get to work in order to unlock the door for Grace and Kellin. I looked at my phone and cursed; I was twenty minutes late already. I picked up my iPhone off of my nightstand and called Grace.

"Hey, Oli! Are you okay? Why aren't you here yet? We can't get in!" Grace said urgently. 

"Yea, I'm fine. I overslept and I'll be there in around twenty minutes. I'm really sorry, Grace," I answered while putting my clothes on. 

"Okay, sounds good Oli! See you in twenty!" 

In twenty three minutes I arrived at work. I walked into the elevator and clicked the "3" then waited. When the doors opened, I saw Kellin and Grace standing outside Drop Dead's office. Kellin was leaning against the opposite wall from the one we all desired to enter, while Grace was standing directly in front of him.

"Here you go, Oli," Kellin smiled, handing me a coffee from the small coffee shop I went to; The Lazy Brew. I took a sip of it and realized it was exactly what I always ordered - coffee with lots of cream.

"How did you know?" I asked, unable to conceal my smile from him. Why would he have gone to all of the trouble of finding out where I liked my coffee from, and what type of drink to get me?

"I have my sources," he smirked, walking into the work building after I had unlocked it. That day he was wearing denim skinny jeans with a black, long sleeved, button up shirt, which made his waist look smaller and his hips look wider in contrast. "What can I do to help?" 

"You can help me with designing new clothing," I replied, making my way to my office. I opened the heavy door and held it open for Kellin.

"I get to go into Oli's office?" Kellin asked as he walked inside. I closed the door behind him and laughed.

"You get to help Oli work in Oli's office," I corrected. Kellin laughed in response. I moved the chairs around in the room so we could sit side by side at my desk. He sat down in one of the chairs (the smaller and less expensive of the two - I noticed) and watched as I got out the rough sketches I had already worked on. "These are some ideas I have been playing around with. Nothing's concrete yet, so feel free to make any changes."

"These are pretty sick," he said, flipping through the pages. As he looked through them, I sat down by him in my chair. He spread the sheets across the desk and examined each one carefully.

"I was thinking this one needed to be scrapped," I commented, pointing to one of the sketches.

"No, I like that one. If any of them need to go it is this one. Like, ew. I'd rather wear one of my grandmother's sweaters than that thing!" He laughed. At first I was offended, but then I started to laugh. Then we were laughing together. I hadn't been that happy in years. I hadn't really laughed in years. And there I was, with Kellin, almost falling out of my chair because I couldn't contain it.

"Okay, I'll scrap that one instead," I said as I wiped away the tears from my eyes so I could see. 

"Hand me that blue pen," Kellin said, startling me. I looked over to where he was pointing and handed it to him. As he took it, his fingertips touched mine, and my heart skipped a beat. He didn't seem to notice though, as he started sketching with the pen. 

I watched him as he intently worked on the shirt design and felt my heart beat faster. The previous day just being around him made made my knees feel weak, now he was making my heart race faster than it ever had. 

*****

That night I went straight home. I got there around eight due to traffic, and I instantly went to the kitchen to make dinner. After several minutes of deciding what to make, I decided on pizza. I grabbed my iPhone from my pocket and dialed Donino's number from memory (I had ordered from there more times than I could count) and ordered. The guy who took my order didn't seem too happy to do so, but I still had a terrible headache and I couldn't have given a damn even if I had tried.

I hung up and started cleaning up around my house. The usual clutter was bothering the hell out of me so I had to do something. In fact, everything was bothering me more than usual. Maybe I just wasn't feeling well. Whatever the reason, I needed to clean the house. 

Just as I finished picking up the last CD I had left out (Meteora by Linkin Park) my pizza arrived. I sat down on my couch in the living room and turned on the TV. Once I found something good to watch, I began eating. Around ten minutes after I had finished my dinner, my phone rang. I walked across the room to grab it off if the counter and see who it was - Beau.

"Hey, Beau. What is it?"

"Just checking in, Oli. I wanted to let you know that sales are staying steady - but they aren't rising like we had predicted."

"But they are doing good, correct?" As I talked to him, I paced back and forth in my kitchen. He was making me nervous.

"Well, yes and no. That's a relative question, Oli."

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?" I had a bad feeling what the phone call was about. 

"No. I wanted to talk to you about Kellin again. I really think hiring him was the wrong move, Oli. I think having such an odd ball model on our website makes us look unprofessional, like we can't afford real models."

"He is a real fuckin' model, Beau!"

"Oli, that's not what I meant. I just meant that it looks like we get by with what we can get! Like we don't even try! We can always let him go."

"We aren't firing him! Kellin is beautiful, god damn it!" As soon as the words left my lips, I realized I shouldn't have let them go. I had just admitted to Beau what I couldn't even admit to myself; that I liked Kellin. 

"I, I don't know what to say to that, Oli. Look - I don't want you mad at me, okay? I'm just trying to do my job. You have to understand, Oli."

"I'm sorry, Beau. I didn't mean to snap at you. I just need some sleep. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Alright. Have a nice evening, Oli."

"You too." 

After I got off the phone, I started to wonder if maybe it would be better if Kellin didn't work for Drop Dead anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

I got to work the next day an hour early. I wasn't sleeping and I didn't see any reason to stay in bed staring at the ceiling thinking about Kellin. I was at my desk reading emails when I heard Grace and Kellin enter the main room in the office.

"Could it be any colder?" Grace laughed.

"No, it feels like Antarctica out there!" Kellin said in his high pitched voice. Hearing him made my heart sink. All I wanted was him, and I knew it. But that was the only thing I couldn't have. Because he just so happened to be my employee.

"I wonder where Oli is."

"I don't know, probably in his office," Kellin answered. I could hear him walking towards my room, and I went back to working on composing an email.

"Oli, you in here?" He asked, opening the door slightly.

"Yea." He then walked all the way in and put his hands behind his back.

"What are you doing?" He asked, a bit nervously.

"Working," I laughed, directing my full attention to him.

"Oli!" Grace exclaimed, running into the office with a brown box in her arms. Her black hair was curled that day, something that she rarely did.

"Yes?" I said, standing up out of my chair and walking towards her. I went to stand by Kellin to talk to her.

"They came!" A huge smile appeared on my face. I had finally got around to having the first ever Drop Dead shirt design I had drawn actually produced. I grabbed the box from Grace and started trying to rip it open.

"What came?" Kellin asked from beside me, while watching intently as I opened the box.

"This!" I exclaimed, holding up one of the shirts. It was white with "Drop Dead" printed across the front in red with a diamond for the "O". "Come on, Kellin. I want pictures of this on you - now."

"Should I come and help?" Grace asked, walking towards me. I wanted to be alone with Kellin. 

"No - I've got it. Thank you, though." I hoped she didn't think I was being rude. She just didn't understand, and I definitly couldn't explain it to her.

"Do you have one in my size?" Kellin asked as we walked into the photography room.

"Yup, here you go," I said as I handed the shirt to him. Then the unexpected happened. Kellin started changing in front of me. He slid his denim jacket off his shoulders and threw it across the room before proceeding to take his shirt off as well. I was attempting to set up the cameras and lights, but I was having a lot of difficultly concentrating, as well as controlling myself. 

"You don't mind, do you?" Kellin asked, looking directly at me with his wide green eyes. I sure as hell did not mind. 

"No - no. Of course not. Why would I? There is a half naked model in front of me." Kellin laughed at my comment before slipping the Drop Dead shirt over his head and examining himself in the mirror across the room. He was biting his lip when he turned towards me.

"In the middle?" He asked, pointing to the center of the room.

"Uh huh," I mumbled. I wasn't thinking straight. The drive to go up to him and rip that shirt off of him was so strong. So I let it take over a little. I let my thoughts go. I allowed my imagination to run wild while I took the photos. I enjoyed every look he gave the camera more than ever. But it was over too soon. 

"I like the shirt a lot, Oli," Kellin said while changing out of it. I went to the corner of the room and picked up his shirt and jacket while he did so.

"Thanks," I smiled, walking up to him in order to give him his clothes. We were so close. The tension between us was obvious. I could hear his breathing speed up the longer I was in front of him, and I was positive he could hear mine do the same. "I'm - I've got to go home."

"Oli, wait," Kellin said, putting his shirt and jacket on while following me while I walked out of the room. I shook my head back and forth while walking, I was going crazy. "Oli!" 

"What, Kellin?" I shouted at him, being harsher to him than i should've been. I was still gathering my things to go home while talking to him.

"Are we still on for tonight?" He asked in a quiet voice, one that was laced with sadness. I turned towards him with my keys in hand.

"No. I've got some things to do. See you Monday." I then walked out of the building, leaving Kellin behind. I knew I shouldn't have done it. But I just couldn't take the emotions I was having for him.

Once I got to my house, I unlocked the front door and kicked it open, producing a loud bang that everyone in the neighborhood probably heard.

"Fuck!" I screamed, throwing my keys across the room. I slammed the front door and walked over to the table in the dining room. I took everything on it and threw it as hard as I could at the wall. Papers, magazines, pens, dirty plates - anything. It was all chunked across the room. After everything had been broken or torn, I broke down. Tears streamed freely from my eyes while I went down on my knees. I was crying like I never had. I just wanted to know what to do. 

I didn't know why I couldn't tell him I liked him. I just felt like it was wrong. Like I shouldn't like him. But there was nothing wrong with it. I had to keep reminding myself of it. There was nothing wrong with me liking Kellin. And if he liked me back, which I thought he did, why was stopping me from going with him?

Should I pursue a relationship with Kellin? I couldn't just ignore my feelings for him any longer. I needed to confront him. Once I had finally stopped crying, I got up and grabbed my phone out of my pocket. It was 7:32 PM. I dialed Kellin's number and waited.

"Hello?" Kellin answered. His voice sounded hoarse as if he had been crying. What if he had? Did he really care about me that much?

"Hey. It's me, Oli. I wanted to talk to you about something." My hands were shaking as I talked to him.

"Oh, hey Oli! I didn't expect you to call! What do you need?" I could tell I was about to back out, so I spoke as quickly as I could.

"Let's meet up for dinner. I'm free now." 

"Oh! Okay - where do you want to meet?"

"How about that place your friend owns?"

"Sounds great! I'll be there in ten minutes," he said before hanging up. I wasn't sure how this night was going to end up.


	8. Chapter 8

I felt like a teenage girl when I was getting dressed to go out to dinner with Kellin. I kept looking in the mirror, turning every once in a while - making sure I looked okay. I couldn't seem to find a suit that looked right. I wasn't even sure if I should wear a suit. Was that too formal? But if I wore jeans would he be offended and think I didn't care enough to put on a suit? I eventually decided on wearing the suit, with a white dress shirt and black tie. 

My nerves were even worse on the way there. I kept the radio off while driving; I tried every channel but nothing seemed appealing to listen to. There was hardly any traffic on the way, so I had even less time to sort out what I was going to say and do when I got there.

When I pulled into the restaurant parking lot I immediately spotted Kellin. He was leaning into his car on the passenger's side. I almost hit another car staring at him, but I swerved just in time. I made myself look away from him long enough to park beside his Camry. I took a long, deep breath before stepping out of my car. The night air felt good - I wondered if it was an omen. 

"Oli!" Kellin shouted, shutting his car door. I looked at him and my heart stopped. He was wearing a suit too, along with a smile that made him glow. He looked so happy to see me - like he didn't believe I was actually going to show up. "I didn't see you get here!"

"Just got here, Kellin," I smiled. He smiled in return and walked towards me. "Should we go in?" I asked, running my hand through my hair due to my nervousness.

"Yea, I'm starving."

I didn't make a move throughout all of dinner. I kept telling myself I would do it in a second - or I would do it next time. But I never did. We talked the whole time, I just never got to saying what I needed to say.

So once we stepped outside I was mentally yelling at myself. I needed to say something, anything that told him I liked him. As Kellin started walking towards his car, I made my first move.

"Want to ride around in my car?" I said quickly before I could decide not to say it. Kellin's eyes became huge before smiling like a child on Christmas morning.

"Yes! Oh my gosh, Oli!" He said as he practically ran to the passenger's side door of my Lamborghini. 

He had around one glass of wine at dinner and I could tell it now, he was a tiny bit tipsy. The cute kind of tipsy though, not the "stupid" tipsy. As I was driving along, he had a huge smile plastered on his face. He was so beautiful. 

"How do you not brag about this?" Kellin asked me as I stopped at a red light.

"I don't know - I'm not that proud of it I guess."

"Come to think of it, you never brag, Oli. You have tons of things to brag about! Sweet car, your own clothing company, employees, and I'm sure there are other things I don't even know about!" 

"I'm not the type to brag, I guess." I then parked the car at a empty park. The only thing in sight was an old wooden swingset and the stars in the nightsky. This was the time. It was now or never. I turned to Kellin and unbuckled my seat belt. Kellin did the same and locked eyes with me. "Kellin?" I mumbled.

"Yeah?" 

"Stop me if I'm wrong about this," I whispered before closing the gap between our lips. He kissed back immediately. The kiss was soft and quick. I backed away and looked at him. In the moonlight I could tell he was blushing. He wasn't looking at me now - he was examining his hands. After a moment of silence he looked up at me.

"You are so right, Oli. So right," he whispered before kissing me again.


	9. Chapter 9

Once again, I was feeling like a teenager. Once Kellin and I started kissing, I didn't want to stop. I wanted to stay in my car and kiss him forever. I scooted closer to him, deepening the kiss. His long hair brushed my face as we kissed. It tickeled a little bit, but I didn't mind. I wasn't sure how long we had been kissing, but I was pretty sure it was time to break apart from him. 

He looked at me with a smile on his lips. They were pink as ever, and all I wanted to do was lean over and kiss him again. But before I could, the very lips started moving.

"Wow," he stated breathlessly, running his right hand through his hair. He took a deep breath before continuing. 

"Yeah. Wow." I was silent for a moment before breaking the silence."I, uh, I will drive you back to your car now." 

"Oh yeah, I forgot about leaving it at Justin's."

"Yeah." 

It was quiet on the way back to the restaurant. I think it was because we were surprised. My mind was spinning. I still couldn't believe what had happened; and I think he couldn't either. Once we got there, I unlocked the doors and he stepped out. I wasn't sure if I should get out or not. Would it be too clingy to say goodbye? It would obviously be rude if I didn't say anything. I decided to get out. He was almost to his car when I got out of mine.

"Kellin!" I shouted to get his attention before he got in. He turned around and I jogged over towards him. 

"Yea, Oli?" he asked in a lustful tone. For a moment, I forgot what I was going to say. But I collected my thoughts and continued.

"This isn't a one-time thing, we are, this maybe -"

"A relationship?" Kellin finished for me. Yes. A relationship. He was looking up at me with his gorgeous big eyes, and I felt my knees go weak. 

"Yea. I mean - I think it would be best if we didn't let anyone know for the time being, solely because of the company."

"Don't worry, no one will know but us, Oli." It was after he said that when I realized I had backed him up to his car, to where he was leaning against the driver's side door. The tension between us was high once again, and he looked like he wanted me to kiss him again. Or maybe I was thinking that because I wanted to kiss him again. I didn't hesitate this time; like I had countless times before. I pressed my lips against his and let him know I wanted to be with him. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the way to work Monday morning, I drove around town in search of a flower shop. I eventually found one named Alissa's Flowers and parked in front of it. There were tons of flowers showcased outside of the shop. Most of them were pink, but there was a few yellow and purple ones sprinkled in with the rest. I walked in between two setups of flowers to enter the shop.

"Can I help you?" A girl, whom I assumed was named "Alissa" asked me when I walked in. She was a cute girl; she was tall and had long, brown hair. She was wearing skinny jeans and a shirt, with a pink apron on that had "Alissa's Flowers" printed across the front in green.

"Yea, do you have any roses?" I asked, walking up to where she was behind a counter. She smiled at my request.

"Red, blue, yellow, pink? You've gotta be more specific," she laughed. 

"Red." She nodded and then walked to an area of the shop that had roses of all colors. She grabbed a bunch of red ones and walked back to the counter she was originally at.

"So what's the occasion?" she asked while cutting the stems.

"They are for my," I hesitated and then went on, "boyfriend."

"Aw, that is so sweet of you! How long have you been together?"

"We got together last night," I smiled. "I wanted to get him these to let him know how much I like him, you know?"

"I completely understand. Do you want them in a vase?"

"Yes please." She put them in a white opaque vase and then tied a red bow around it.

"Fifteen dollars," she stated, pushing the vase towards me. I paid and then picked up the vase and walked out of the shop.

\----------

I walked into work ten minutes early. I unlocked the front door, turned on the lights, and proceeded to my office. I sat the roses down on my desk and turned on my computer. A reminder popped up that read "Lunch w/ Beau" and I sighed. It was getting old arguing over Kellin with him, but maybe he had come to terms with the fact he was staying with Drop Dead whether he thought he should or not.

At exactly 9:00 AM, Grace walked in. I got up and went into the main room when I heard her walk in. 

"I know I say it a lot, but I just have to say it again: it is freaking cold outside," Grace said to me when she saw me. I nodded in agreement and watched her take her coat off and set her things down at her desk. "Is everything okay, Oli?" she asked, turning towards me.

"Yea, will you send Kellin in my office when he shows up?"

"You need me in your office, Mr. Sykes?" Kellin said, scaring the shit out of me. Grace started giggling and so did Kellin.

"Don't scare me like that!" I laughed, turning around to see Kellin. He was wearing some extremely tight jeans and a plaid button up shirt. 

"Sorry, Oli. Just having some fun," he smiled, melting my heart. 

"So, you need me, right?" Kellin asked.

"Yea. Oh, and Grace, if Beau calls to confirm our lunch meeting tell him I am coming."

"I will."

Kellin and I walked to my office and I closed the door. I noticed Kellin was looking at the roses when I turned around.

"Yes, those are for you," I smiled. He put his hands over his mouth and smiled.

"You got me roses?" he mumbled, staring at them with huge eyes.

"Well, yeah. Because you are perfect," I said, walking towards him and putting my arms around his waist. Kellin put his arms around me and hugged me.

"Oli," he mumbled into my neck. I loved how he felt when I had my arms around him. I loved feeling the warmth he gave on my body. I loved how he was curvy, and not stick thin. I loved how he smelt like vanilla. I loved how his hair felt on my skin. I loved everything about him. And now he was mine.

"Oli?" I heard Grace ask before knocking on my office door. Kellin and I both jumped and looked at each other. Kellin stepped away from me and sat down in a chair in front of my desk. I walked over to the door and opened it. She was standing at my door holding her iPhone.

"Beau said he wanted to meet tomorrow instead. He said he doesn't feel well."

"That's fine," I replied, still calming down from almost being caught with Kellin.

"Those are pretty! Where did they come from?" Grace exclaimed walking over towards the roses. My mind went crazy trying to think of a lie.

"Someone left them at my door this morning," I lied. "Brought 'em here because I thought it would make my office look nice."

"You have a secret admirer? Oh my gosh, Oli! I wonder who it is?" she said, leaning down to smell the roses. Kellin glanced over at me and smiled. I loved our little secret.


	10. Chapter 10

\------  
Two weeks later   
\------

Sales had really picked up in November. The holidays always boosted sales. The only downside to this though was that I had to work a lot more. Don't get me wrong - I was glad the company was doing good, but sometimes I wanted to actually relax. Even at home I was working. It seemed like every five minutes I had another phone call.

I was making dinner for Kellin and I on a Tuesday night when I heard the familiar ring of my iPhone from across the room. Kellin wasn't at my house yet, but he was supposed to be here soon so I assumed it was him calling. I glanced at it and saw it was Beau. Great.

"Hey. What's up, mate?"

"Just took another look at our sales for this month - it is the most we've ever had in one month."

"Great!" I exclaimed while walking back over to my stove.

"Yeah, I'm really glad with the way it's been going recently. I guess Kellin wasn't such a bad idea after all."

"Huh, guess not." He laughed.

"I was wrong - I apologize. But you have gotta understand that all I want is what is best for Drop Dead."

"Yea, I know. But sometimes you've gotta listen to me."

"Speaking of listening to you, could I get your advice on something personal, Oli?" I leaned against the counter to answer.

"Yea, anything."

"Well, you know the girl I'm dating, Valerie? I was wondering if it's too soon to ask her to marry me." As he was finishing his sentence, my doorbell rang. I walked over to it while pondering my response to Beau.

"You've been dating for two years, right?" I asked, opening the door. Kellin was standing there wearing a Drop Dead hoodie, skinny jeans, and all black Converse. He noticed I was on the phone and didn't say anything when he walked inside. I closed the front door behind him and went back to the kitchen. I walked over to my iPod deck and turned on some classical music - it always calmed my nerves. Even though Kellin and I had been dating for two weeks, I still became jittery when he was near me.

"Two and a half. I think she's the one, Oli. She's all I think about."

"Well then you should-" I paused due to the fact Kellin was putting his arms around my waist, surprising me. "Pop the question." Kellin leaned his head on my shoulder and watched me prepare our meal while I talked to Beau.

"I'm so fucking nervous though! What if she says no?"

"What if? Come on, Beau! Be a man and ask that sexy woman to be yours!" Kellin silently giggled when I said that to Beau. He then started to move his hips side to side in time with the slow music I had put on. He was causing me to have a much harder time talking to Beau.

"Alright, alright. Now I just need to think about how I'm going to ask."

"Well, you - you think about that. I gotta go - I'm about to have dinner."

"Okay, talk to you tomorrow."

"Alright, bye." I clicked "end call" button on my phone and sat it down on the counter. I turned around and Kellin took his arms off of me.

"Hey, babe," Kellin said, leaning forward and kissing my lips.

"Hey, sorry I was on the phone. He called before you got here."

"Oh, it's fine - I understand. Dinner almost ready?"

"Yea, I just finished it." We then walked into the dining room to eat. We were talking and laughing the whole time. We had such a good time when we were together. I had never been with someone before that had made me feel so happy.

"What kind of wine is this?" Kellin asked taking a sip of his almost empty second glass.

"It's merlot, I think," I laughed. I never bought wine, I had only bought this bottle to share with Kellin when he came over. He swirled the rest of the wine in his glass around once before finishing every last drop.

"I knew it," he grinned, setting the glass down, "it tasted so good, Oli." Kellin then stood up and walked over to where I sitting at the table. Kellin pulled out my chair from the table and held his hand out in front of me. I looked quizzically at his hand then at him. "Will you dance with me, Mr. Sykes?" I couldn't have said no even if I wanted to. I grabbed his hand and stood up, and we danced the best we could until we couldn't stand anymore.


	11. Chapter 11

Time had never flown by so fast in my life. The days seemed to merge together, I couldn't tell one from the next. I woke up and was happy to go into work. It's like nothing else mattered but Kellin. As long as he was around, everything was perfect. He had my full attention, day and night.

"We are completely sold out of the new shirt you put up! You know that one that was your first design or whatever?" Kellin exclaimed as I walked by him in the main office. He was sitting by Grace at the front desk at one of the two work computers.

"Really?" I asked, walking around the desk to stand by Kellin and look at our inventory.

"Yea, I mean we still have them here - we just need to ship them."

"I probably need to get on that! Holy crap!" Grace exclaimed, jumping up from her chair and running to the back. It was funny seeing her fall over herself to get back there. Apparently, Kellin thought so too because right when the door shut he burst out laughing. I looked over at him and he had tears in his eyes because he was laughing so hard.

"It wasn't that funny seeing her almost fall on her face," I commented to Kellin, which only made him laugh harder.

"I don't know why I'm laughing so much," he said, wiping his eyes and calming down a bit. He then went back to looking at our inventory on the computer. I turned his head towards mine and leaned down to kiss him. He was caught off guard and mumbled my name into the kiss. "What was that for?" he asked after I pulled away slightly. Our lips were still only centimeters apart.

"Just couldn't resist," I mumbled before connecting our lips again. He finally got into the kiss the second time, moving his lips along with mine.

"Oli!" I heard Grace call as she walked out of the inventory room. I smirked into Kellin and I's kiss before pulling away to answer Grace.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to FedEx to ship this stuff," she answered, walking into the main room with her arms filled with boxes. I grabbed a couple of the boxes off the top of her stack and walked with her to her car. I put the boxes in her backseat and then walked back into the building.

When I got back and opened the door, I didn't see Kellin. I looked all around the front office, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Kellin?" I called, feeling in my jeans to find my iPhone in case I needed to call him.

"I'm in the photoshoot room!" he answered, sounding especially feminine. I wondered why he was in there, but I shrugged and walked there anyways. When I opened the door, my heart skipped a beat at the sight that greeted my eyes. The lights and cameras were all turned on, and Kellin was in the middle of the room - on his knees. He watched me with his big eyes while I closed the door behind me. 

"What uh, why have you-" I started before being cut off by Kellin.

"Come do to me what you've wanted to do since the day we met." My heart was beating so fast I wondered if I was having a heart attack. I really hoped I wasn't because I definitly wanted to see what was going to happen next. "You can record it, if you want. I trust you."

I had no idea what to say. I mean, I wasn't even planning on trying anything sexual with him yet. I had thought he wasn't ready yet - but apparently he was. But I didn't know if I was. I really wanted to do what he was suggesting, but I wanted our relationship to last. I had previous relationships ruined by having sex too soon, and I wasn't about to screw this one up. So instead of doing what Kellin wanted me to do, I walked over to him and held out my hand. He grabbed it and I pulled him to his feet. I then pulled him close to my chest. He looked directly into my eyes, and I looked into his.

"I want to take this nice and slow," I whispered to him. He smiled shyly in response.

"It won't ruin anything if that's what you're thinking. Come on, Oli. Take a risk. Have a little fun. You work too hard, Babe." He began kissing my jawline, and then he moved to my neck. He wasn't making it easy to say no, but I was determined not to give in.

"I - I am having f-fun, Kellin," I stammered as he bit softly on my neck. 

"There is a lot more fun you could have," he smirked, moving his hand down to the front of my jeans. I had to draw the line there, or else I was going to give in. I pushed Kellin away from me. "Oli?" He asked.

"Not now. Later on, I promise."

"But I want to now," he said, closing the gap between us once again and pressing his lips against mine. I didn't mean it, but I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer. "That's it, take control baby," Kellin whispered into our kiss. I was losing the battle. I kept telling myself to stop, but it was hard - especially since Kellin's hands were in my hair and my hands were on the small of his back up under his shirt. 

Then, my phone rang. I broke the kiss in order to focus on getting my phone out of my pocket, but he turned my head back towards him and kissed me again. I was about to pull away again when he moaned into the kiss. This wasn't going to be easy to stop.


	12. Chapter 12

"I've got to get this," I finally said, pulling away from Kellin. I pulled my iPhone from my back pocket and answered it without looking at who it was.

"Hello?" I answered. Kellin put his hands on my hips and yanked me back towards him.

"Oliver Sykes! She said yes! She fucking said yes! I'm going to marry her! I'm crying more than she did! God, I can't believe it! Will you be my best man?" Beau screamed into my ear. Kellin slowly rolled his hips into mine and a slight moan escaped my lips but thankfully, Beau didn't notice. Kellin was torturing me in the worst way.

"Yes, of coarse Beau! I'm so happy for you. Hey listen - I've got to go right now. Can you call me back in about an hour?" Kellin smirked in response, he was apparently under the impression I was getting off of the phone to do something sexual.

"Yea, sure thing! Talk to you in a bit," he said before hanging up. I put my phone back into my back pocket and leaned down and pecked Kellin on the lips.

"I think it's time for us to go home," I forced myself to say, pushing several strands of his hair out of his face. 

"You're not going to give in, are you?" He asked.

"No, no I'm not. I'm not going to rush things, as much as I'd love to."

"Okay," he said solemnly. I felt really bad about turning him down, but it was for the best.

"Kellin," I said, grabbing his arm as he turned to leave. "You're beautiful." I had caught him off-guard with the comment; he responded with a kiss.

\----------

The next day was just like any other day. Kellin and I's fooling around the previous day had not affected our relationship in the slightest. We went out for lunch at a new cafe right down the street from Drop Dead, and had dinner at my house. 

"Wanna watch something on TV?" I asked Kellin as we cleaned up our dishes. 

"Yeah! Where is the remote?" He asked, jogging into the living room.

"I think it's on top of the coffee table, it's the biggest one."

"There is only one."

"Well, it's probably that one," I shouted, putting the last dish into the dishwasher and walking into the living room. Kellin was sprawled out on the couch, flipping through the channels.

"You think you could make some room for me?" I laughed, walking over to the couch.

"Oh, you wanted to sit?"

"Yes, actually." He then sat up and allowed me to sit next to him. He eventually found something to watch (Breaking Bad) and laid his head on my shoulder. At around three AM I realized he was asleep because he had stopped making funny comments about the commercials.

I carefully pried the remote from his delicate fingers and turned off the television. Kellin then stirred in his sleep, laying his head on the arm rest to the right of him. He was so pretty. I watched him sleep until I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. I then laid beside him the best I could without falling off of the couch. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but I wanted to be there by him. That was the first and last time we slept together.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up the next day on the couch, turned towards Kellin. He was still asleep; the rhythmic noise of his breathing begging me to go back to sleep. But I couldn't - it was Thursday, which meant we needed to be at work. I slowly got off of the couch so I wouldn't wake Kellin. I then got ready for work while he slept longer.

After I was out of the shower and dressed, I decided it was probably time to get him up. Especially since he had to get ready too. I walked back into the living room and lightly tapped on his shoulder.

"Kellin? Kellin. Come on, Babe - you've gotta wake up," I told him.

"What time is it?" He mumbled while sitting up on the couch and rubbing his eyes.

"Seven-thirty. You've got plenty of time to get ready."

"I've gotta take a shower," he moaned before standing up and stretching. "I haven't slept that well in a long time." I didn't know how to respond. Was he saying he slept well next to me? Or did he even know I slept by him? I didn't want to ask him if he knew, because if he didn't know - I didn't want him to. So I only smiled in response as he made his way to the shower.

"There is a towel on the counter for you," I shouted.

"Okay, thanks. Where is the conditioner?"

"Conditioner?" I asked. I had no idea what in the world he was talking about.

"You know, the stuff you put in your hair after shampoo?" 

"I only use shampoo!" I responded.

"My hair is going to look like shit!" 

"Does it really matter that much?" I asked, walking towards the bathroom.

"Yes. Yes it does."

"Okay," I said, standing outside the bathroom door,"I'll go pick up yours."

"You sure, Oli? You don't have to do that, really."

"No - I want to. Tell me the address to your place, Babe, and I will get it."

"My keys are on your kitchen counter, along with my wallet. My address is on my driver's license." I walked into the kitchen and grabbed Kellin's keys and wallet. It didn't take long to get to Kellin's apartment. Once I made my way to his room number, I used his key to unlock the door.

It was extremely clean. Spotless, actually. It was a small, cozy place. I stood in the living room looking around for a moment before walking towards the bathroom. I looked into the shower and grabbed the conditioner and left. I got back to my house at around seven-fifty. We were going to be late - but it didn't matter. After all, I was the owner.

"Babe?" I called, walking into the house. I didn't hear the shower running. I saw that the bathroom light was on so I walked towards it. Right before I opened the door, it swung open - revealing a half naked Kellin Quinn. The only thing he had on was a white towel tied loosely around his feminine waist. His hair was soaking wet and dripping water onto his shoulders. 

"I found some conditioner, actually. There was a sample in your drawer." He smiled and walked past me into the living room. "I'm going to need some clothes. I forgot to tell you to get some of mine. I hope you have some bigger sizes."

"I've got some stuff," I said, before jogging to my bedroom to search for some clothes for him. I found some Drop Dead clothes that would fit him and walked back into the living room. "Here," I said, handing the clothes to him.

"Thanks, Oli."

He got dressed and then we ran out of the house together. We listened to Nirvana in my car on the way there; Kellin mouthed the words the whole time. Once we got there, we both ran in, getting in the elevator at the same time.

"What time is it?" Kellin asked.

"Eight-fifteen," I responded.

"Damn, we made good timing."

When we walked out of the elevator, I saw Grace standing by the office door, typing on her phone.

"Hey!" I shouted to get her attention. She looked over at me and smiled.

"Late again, boss?" 

"Oh, ha ha." I replied, unlocking the door to the office. We all walked in and I went to my office.

"Oli," Grace said, walking into my office behind me.

"Yeah?"

"A new shirt for Kellin to model is here, it is in the photoshoot room. Do you want me to get the room ready?"

"Yea. I'll be right there." After she walked out I turned on my computer and went through my emails. I then walked into the photoshoot room, and I saw Kellin was in the back taking off his shirt. I couldn't help but stare. He then put on one of the new Drop Dead shirts and turned around.

"Hi, Oli," he seductively said. Before I could respond, Grace walked in with the camera and started putting it on the tripod.

"Looks good!" Grace said, nodding towards Kellin. 

"I know, it does," he replied, looking at himself in the only mirror in the room. 

"Alright, it's ready," Grace said. She then walked out of the room and I walked towards the camera. Kellin moved to the center of the room and looked directly into the camera. The first couple of poses he did were the usual; the simple standing, arms to the side, and no smile. Then the poses became sexy. He started out by sticking his tongue out. 

"Kellin," I said under my breath for no particular reason. He only smirked and kept posing. He got down on his knees and looked up into the camera with pretty bedroom eyes. I kept taking pictures. I knew I should've stopped - but I couldn't keep myself from taking the pictures. Kellin then closed his mouth and spread his legs apart.

"This good, Oli?" Kellin asked. Hell yes it was good.

"Yes, we're done here," I said, turning off the camera. I had to stop this before I did something I would regret. I then walked out of the room, leaving Kellin to get dressed in his original clothing.

"Guess I will go through the pictures and choose the best ones to put online," Grace said, walking towards me.

"No!" I exclaimed, suddenly, grabbing her arm. She gave me an odd expression. "I - I will do it. It's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea! Positive. I'll get it done now," I said, walking back into the photoshoot room to get the camera . 

"Hey," Kellin smiled, walking past me out of the room. I retrieved the camera and went to my office to take the pictures off of it. I was sure to close the door behind me after I walked into my room. I hooked up the camera and downloaded every picture off of it onto my hard drive and began to look through them. I selected three that would work for the website, and then I began looking at the ones I had taken that would never end up there. 

As I looked through the pictures, I started to think about calling Kellin into my office. I wanted him so badly, and he obviously wanted me. Why wait any longer?

"Kellin?" I called, after opening the door.

"Yes, Mr. Sykes?" He replied, showing up at my door.


	14. Chapter 14

I pulled Kellin by his arm into my office and shut the door. Kellin then took me completely by surprise and kissed me. Apparently, he knew what I was planning on. 

"Goddamn, finally," Kellin breathed in between desperate kisses. I put my hands on his hips and pulled his body closer to mine. We needed each other, that was made apparent by the way we kissed. I started biting and sucking on his bottom lip, which in turn made him moan into our kiss. The only thing running through my head was more more more. I started moving us towards the front of my desk so I could lean Kellin down onto it.

"Take what you need from me, Baby." Kellin cooed when I pushed him down onto the top of my desk. He looked at me with his big eyes while I broke away from kissing his lips and instead attached my lips to his neck. I bit, sucked, and licked all over his neck until I had him squirming and moaning beneath me. "Oh yeah, Oli, give me more." That comment caused my hands to move to the front of Kellin's jeans and start undoing them. As I was, Kellin kicked his Toms off and then started to take his shirt off. I was so turned on by him.

I pulled him up to a sitting position and almost tore his shirt while taking it all the way off of him. When my attention went back to removing Kellin's jeans he bucked his hips into my hands, cursing under his breath as he did. He helped me get his jeans off of him and I set them beside him on the desk. I was about to push Kellin back down to laying on my desk, but he stopped me so he could take his boxers off first. The sight of his cock made my heart skip a beat. He was fully erect and already had precum at the tip. My hand instantly went to it and I ran my thumb over the tip to get the precum onto my fingers so that they were slick. I then wrapped my hand around the base of his cock and began to move my arm at a slow, steady pace. 

"Fuck, Oli." Kellin laid back, knocking papers off of the desk in the process, and he shut his eyes. I kept working his cock; moving my hand up and down on his shaft. Both the rhythm of my arm and Kellin's breathing sped up in the next couple of minutes - and soon Kellin started moving his hips so that he was thrusting his dick into my hand. "Oli, stop stop stop stop," he suddenly started saying, pushing my hand away from his throbbing member. "I want you to fuck me," he said desperately.

That's why he wanted me to stop. But I hesitated for a moment before complying with his request. He didn't waste anytime in getting my jeans undone. 

"I've got a condom - but no lube," I whispered as he pushed my pants down to mid-thigh.

"That's okay - just use your spit," he replied. I then reached into my own back pocket and retrieved my wallet so I could dig through it to find the condom. Once I did, I wasted no time in pulling my boxers down and sliding it onto myself. Kellin watched with lustful eyes the whole time.

"Do you need me to stretch you first?" I asked him before going any further with my preparations.

"No." He wrapped his legs around my hips and pulled me closer to him. I leaned over him and spit into my hand and rubbed it all over my cock. I then aligned myself at Kellin's entrance and slowly pushed the head of my cock in and Kellin winced at the pain.

"You okay?" I asked, stopping.

"Fuck yeah, I'm okay. Give it to me good, Oli," he said, pushing himself further onto me. 

"Oh God - fucking hell," I moaned, due to feeling the tightness of Kellin's asshole. I started moving in and out of him at a slow pace, watching his expression to make sure he wasn't in too much pain. It wasn't long before it was feeling good to him, though.

"Uh, uh, uh, fuck me faster," he moaned, in his high pitched voice. I did as he said. I started going in faster and deeper and I grabbed Kellin's cock with my right hand and started jerking him off. I was so close. I leaned down and kissed Kellin briefly before coming inside of him. It wasn't long after and Kellin was moaning my name over and over while coming all over his chest and my hand.

We stayed in the same position for a while; letting ourselves calm down. We were both breathing hard.

"Kellin?" I moved his hair out of his face.

"Yea?" 

"That was amazing."

"Yea, it was." He then leaned forward and kissed me before getting off of my desk to clean up.


	15. Chapter 15

My alarm woke me up the next day. The reason that it was a significant event is because I hadn't slept until 6 AM in years; I would always wake up throughout the night. But Kellin helped me sleep. Maybe he is all I needed to be happy. Maybe he was the thing I was missing in my life. Because now - I felt happy. And I thought about him all the time.

After getting showered and dressed, I grabbed my keys and walked out the front door. It was once again a cloudy day, and the cool air felt amazing. I unlocked my car and got into the driver's seat. I sat there for a moment with my hands on the steering wheel, just thinking. Thinking about how much I liked Kellin. That I loved Kellin. I loved him. There was no doubt in my mind. I smiled and started the car.

The drive to work was going like usual, that is until I stopped at a red light and a small car rear ended me. 

"Fuck!" I cursed under my breath. I gripped the steering wheel tightly and looked around to see where I could stop. We were the only two cars in sight at the moment. I proceeded to pull into a gas station and the other car followed. Once there, a skinny teenager got out of the car. He had jet black hair and red glasses that made him look especially geeky. At the moment, I wasn't very fond of him.

"I'm - I'm so sorry. I really did - didn't mean it," he spat out. His hands were visibly shaking and it looked like he was breaking a sweat.

"It's fine," I said, pinching the bridge of my nose. I walked behind my Lamborghini to see the damage. It was barely visible. 

"I'm so sorry," he repeated. I started to feel bad for the kid. He was probably driving his parent's car for all I knew. "My name is Brendon Boyd Urie," he said, showing his driver's license to me, "and here is my insurance." He then showed me the insurance to the car he was driving.

"Listen, Brendon. I can't even really see anything on my car so I think we can just forget about this whole thing. Okay? It's fine, mate. Just calm down." I patted his back and he flinched before relaxing a bit.

"You have su-such a nice car. I'm so sorry-"

"It's fine - we all mess up every once in a while." I smiled. 

"Thank you so much, uh - what is your name?" 

"Oli."

"Oli?" He asked, apparently not used to hearing the name.

"It's short for Oliver."

"Oh. Yea, of course it is."

"Well, Brendon I need to get to work now. I hope you have a great day. Just, try not to rear end any other cars, okay?" I smirked.

"Yea - I - I won't," he stuttered. I got back into my car and drove off, looking back once to see Brendon still standing outside of his car, shaking. I really felt sorry for him at that point. 

I grabbed my iPhone out of my pocket and dialed Grace's number. On the third ring she answered.

"Hello?" 

"Hey, Grace. I'm going to be a little late - got in a little accident on the way there. You are already in, right? Since I gave you a key the other day-"

"Yea, I'm in," she replied quickly.

"Okay, I just wanted to let you know."

"Ok, Oli."

"Well, bye."

"Bye." 

She was acting weird. She wasn't her usual bubbly self, and I didn't know why. Maybe it was nothing. The rest of the way there was uneventful, and I sped-walked into the building. I checked my phone to see the time while I was in the elevator; I was thirty minutes late. 

I walked into the office to see Grace sitting at the front desk working alone.

"You okay, Grace?"

"Yea, I'm fine," she replied without a smile. I shrugged it off and walked towards my office. 

"Where's Kellin?" I asked while turning on my computer. 

"He quit."


	16. Chapter 16

I wasn't sure what was going on. I felt my legs start to give out under me so I grabbed hold of my desk for support. I took a few slow, deep breaths before walking out of my office and into the main room where Grace was sitting. She was typing away at her computer and stopped when she saw me.

"I'm so sorry, Oli." She stood up and walked over towards me in order to hug me. She put her arms around me and pulled me close. For some reason, I felt like she knew something more was going on between Kellin and I, but I wasn't going to address it at the moment. She stopped hugging me and stepped back and weakly smiled.

"Did he say why he was quitting?" I asked, hoping for her to say something that would make me feel a little better. But I had a feeling her answer wouldn't help the way I felt at all.

"No, he just came in, said he was quitting, and left. He was very quick about it." I started to feel as if I was going to get sick.

"Can you get me his address?" I asked. Even though I had been there once before I couldn't remember where it was.

"Oli, what are you-"

"I'm going to find out what's going on." I replied, watching as Grace searched for Kellin's address on her computer. She wrote it down on a sheet of yellow paper and handed it to me.

"Bring him back, Oli," She told me, looking straight into my eyes as I took the sheet of paper from her. She had to know something was going on.

I walked out of the office and went down the stairs. I drove as fast as was legally possible while following the directions of my GPS as it called out the directions. It took me around ten minutes to get to Kellin's apartment complex; and when I did, I walked up to the front door and walked in.

I walked up the red carpeted stairs to the second floor and turned to my right. I stood before his apartment for a minute before I finally mustered up the courage to knock. I had no idea what to expect from him.

"Who is it?" Kellin called from deep in his apartment. I could hear his footsteps coming towards the door.

"It's me." I said in a quiet voice. He apparently heard though, because the door immediately opened as I said it. His hair was a complete and total wreck, much like his apartment at the moment. It looked completely different than it had the last time I was in it.

"You shouldn't have come," he said, running a hand through his hair in an attempt to tame it.

"What do you mean, Kellin? What's going on? What are you doing?" I looked behind him and saw several suitcases lying around half packed in his living room.

"I - I've been given an opportunity to do some modeling in New York. It's a lot of money and-"

"Why didn't you just tell me you needed more money? I'll pay you whatever they are offering - or more if you want!" It was taking all I had not to start crying.

"Oli! This isn't just about the money - it's a big company. I'm sorry, but modeling a couple of shirts for a small clothing company isn't my dream." That comment hurt me, badly. It felt like he had just punched me in the chest.

"We're getting bigger, I promise you Kellin! Beau - Beau said that we're doing good. That-"

"I've made my decision, Oli. It's always been my dream to become a big time model, and this could be my chance! There-" I cut him off by putting my hands on the sides of his face and kissing him. At first he didn't kiss back and his arms stayed stationary at his sides. But it wasn't long until he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me back. As we kissed, I took in every bit of him. The way he smelt of perfume, his hair touching my face, the warmth of his body pressed against mine, and the way he stood on his tip toes to reach my lips. I then felt Kellin start to shake as we kissed and he pulled away. He had started to cry.

"You should have just stayed there. You shouldn't have come. I knew this would happen," he said, wiping his eyes. "I've got to get ready to go. I'm leaving tonight." He turned to go back inside his apartment.

"Kellin, you can't go!" I cried, letting my tears fall freely. "You can't go because," I paused, deciding whether or not to tell him the truth. "I love you!" The door closed after I said it and I heard Kellin start to bawl. I stayed for a little while, hoping he would change his mind and tell me he was staying but he never did. I went home and cried until I couldn't anymore. I didn't sleep at all that night.


	17. Chapter 17

Once I finally made myself get out of bed the next morning it was eleven AM. I slowly walked to the bathroom and turned on the light. I turned to look at my reflection in the mirror and I was shocked by how bad I looked. My eyes were red and puffy, my skin was pale, and my hair was a total wreck. I turned on the cold water and rinsed my face; attempting to feel better. It didn't help. I took my shower quickly and got dressed, all before walking out the front door towards my car. 

Once I walked into the main office of Drop Dead, Grace looked at me and smiled.

"Good morning, Oli!" she said in a cheery tone. I wondered how anyone could be happy at that moment - everything seemed dark. The colors seemed to have been drained from the world since Kellin left. Nothing was beautiful anymore. 

"Morning, Grace," I replied, walking to my office. I heard her get on her cell phone right before I walked in - she seemed to be in a really good mood judging by the way she was talking. I shut my office door a little harder than I should have and stormed over to my desk. 

"Fuck!" I cried out, sitting down on my desk chair and burying my head into my hands. I left myself cry - I didn't even try to be quiet so Grace wouldn't hear. I was a wreck and I didn't know how I was going to get better. I didn't know how I was going to be happy again. After a minute of crying, Grace knocked on the door. I immediately stopped sobbing and sat up straight.

"Come in," I said, wiping my eyes with the sleeves of my plaid shirt. Grace opened the door just enough to stick her head in.

"There is someone here wanting to take up the modeling position, they are here for an interview."

"Who ever said we were looking?" I shouted, standing up out of my chair. "He hasn't even been gone long-"

"They must've known somehow! I don't know, Oli. They are just begging for a chance." I wasn't in the mood to interview someone I wasn't even going to consider hiring. "He won't leave," she added, trying her best to get me to comply with his wishes. 

"Does he even look the part?" I said tiredly, giving up and sitting back down.

"Oh yeah," she smiled. She must have thought he was cute. I guessed that's why she wanted me to give him a chance so badly.

"Fine. Send him in." She smiled and disappeared behind the door. I sighed heavily and ran a hand through my hair to fix it. 

A couple moments after Grace left, Kellin walked in. I stood up and tripped over myself walking around my desk to stand in front of him. He was holding a bouquet of red roses that was wrapped in white paper and tied with a red ribbon. He smiled and my heart melted at the sight. Was I dreaming?

"I thought about it for a while, Oli - and I realized - I love you too. And there is no way I can leave you." He held out the bouquet towards me and I took it. I looked at the roses and then Kellin. He was the one that closed the gap between us, causing me to drop the roses on the floor due to shock. I put my hand on the back of his neck and pulled him closer towards me. 

"I'll see what I can do as a model on the side of Drop Dead here in California," he mumbled in between kisses. I mumbled a quick "yes" in response and resumed kissing him. He then pulled away from our kiss.

"So what do I need to do?" he asked, smiling. 

"You could start by helping me ship these orders!" Grace yelled from the other adjoining room. Kellin laughed and I put my arms around him.

"Never leave me," I whispered in his ear. He nodded in response and pushed his body closer to mine. 

\---------------

The day flew by. I had a lot of work to catch up on; so I was in my office most of the day. Kellin and Grace worked on getting orders packaged up and ready to ship out to customers. Every once in a while, Kellin would stop by my office.

"Hi, Oli," Kellin cooed, pushing the door closed behind him. I smiled and saved the draft of the email I was working on. He walked over to where I was sitting behind my desk and sat down in my lap, facing me. He draped his arms around my neck and kissed my lips softly. 

"I - I'm working, Kellin," I said, even though I didn't really give a damn that he interrupted my work. I put my arms around his waist and slipped my fingertips underneath the back of his shirt. He arched his back when I touched his bare skin and bit my lip. 

"Kellin! Where the hell are you?" Grace shouted, in a tone that sounded annoyed - but at the same time amused. Kellin sighed loudly and stood up off of my lap.

"I'll be back," he mumbled grumpily before stomping out of the room. I started laughing when he shut the door; he was cute when he was mad.

\--------

"Thank God the work day is over with," Kellin said as we walked down the stairs together. 

"Yes. I'm ready to be home." I held open the front door for Kellin to walk out. 

"So, uh," Kellin started, seeming a little unsure of what to say. I stopped in front of my car and looked at him.

"Yea?" 

"Can I come to your place tonight?" I blushed; I was deeply geateful that it was dark and he couldn't see.

"I'd love for you to. You know where it is?"

"I'll follow you," he replied, opening his car door. I did the same, starting up my Lamborghini and shutting the door. Right before I drove off I noticed Kellin was attempting to crank his car. Apparently, it wasn't working. I got out and walked over to him.

"Is it not working?" I asked, leaning my arm on the roof of his car. 

"No!" he whined, giving up and leaning his forehead on his steering wheel. I rubbed his back.

"It's okay, you can ride in mine." His head popped up and he flashed a huge smile my way.

"Really?"

"You've ridden in it before, there is no reason you can't again." I smiled. He jumped out of his car and ran over to mine, carefully opening the passengers' side door and getting in. I got into the driver's seat and once again started the car. After pulling out of the parking lot and getting on the highway (which was almost devoid of cars at this time) I reached over to hold Kellin's hand while I drove. Kellin squeezed my hand and I looked over at him and smiled. He smiled in return and leaned forward and pecked my lips.

"Eyes on the road, Mr. Sykes," he laughed. I smiled and diverted my gazed to the long stretch of highway ahead of me.

As I pulled up to my driveway, Kellin started unbuckling his seat belt. I put the car in park and unbuckled mine. I started opening my car door but I stopped.

"What is it-" Kellin started before being silenced by a kiss. 

"Get in the back," I commanded. He wasted no time in crawling to the back seat. I followed him and pushed him down to where he was laying on his back and I was on top of him. I then started to grind my hips into his, earning desperate moans from his lips.

"Want- more-" he panted, tugging at the hem of my shirt. I helped him pull my shirt off of me and then I proceeded to take his off. I sat up and started undoing Kellin's jeans. He bucked his hips up into my hands as I did so, letting me know how turned on he was. I pulled his boxers down just enough to expose his cock and I started stroking it slowly. "Oli- oh, fuck," Kellin moaned, closing his eyes and attempting to grab anything within his reach to hold onto. 

I then leaned down and started licking the tip of his member, while still stroking the rest of his length. Kellin started rocking his hips in a steady rhythm into my hand and he put his fingers in my hair. 

"Oli, I'm close. Really fucking close." He tugged on my hair a bit. I then took the rest of his cock down my throat, making myself gag a bit - but I kept going anyways. Kellin was moaning loudly, causing me to be even more turned on and take him in deeper. Kellin's cum shot into my mouth and I stayed on his cock to get every last bit. He watched me intently as I pulled off and swallowed it down, looking directly into his eyes.

"My turn," I breathed, pulling Kellin's boxers and jeans up. He sat up and started undoing my pants, biting and kissing my neck while doing so. He grabbed hold of my dick and squeezed it a couple of times before getting on his stomach in front of me and taking the head of my cock inside his wet mouth. My cock slid in and out slowly; my eyes fixated on Kellin's lips for a while. He wasn't going fast enough for my liking, so I put my hands in his hair and pushed my cock deeper into his mouth. He gagged around it, which caused me to start fucking his mouth by rocking my hips back and forth. Once I got close, I pulled out of his mouth and Kellin stuck out his tongue. I stroked myself until I came, shooting my sperm off onto his pink tongue. My cum pooled up around the head of my dick and on his tongue. I pulled away and Kellin looked up at me with his huge eyes while swallowing. 

"That didn't take long," he laughed, fixing his now messed up hair. I giggled too as I put my clothes back on. Kellin smiled as he reached for his shirt and slid it back on. After getting dressed I leaned forward and kissed him. 

"We should probably go inside," he mumbled after a clap of thunder sounded.0 I laughed and nodded before exiting the car and running to the front door, Kellin on my heels. "Open up the door! I think it's about to rain!"

"Keep your cool, it's just water." I pushed open the front door and Kellin bolted inside in front of me. 

"What are we doing for dinner?" He sat down on my couch, searching for the remote for the TV. He found it on the coffee table and turned it on. 

"I was thinking Chinese?" I walked towards the kitchen and surveyed my fridge for phone numbers to different takeout places.

"Sounds good to me - hey - do you mind if I put this on Project Runway?" I rolled my eyes.

"Put it on whatever you want, Babe." I grabbed my phone out of my back pocket and called in our food. We ate, watched TV, and cuddled for hours. Eventually Kellin fell asleep with his head resting on my shoulder and I couldn't help but think about how much I loved him and how happy I was that he stayed.

We slept by each other almost every night for the rest of our lives.


End file.
